Dear My Senior
by Garis Miring
Summary: SLASH SBRL Mengintip isi buku harian seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta .. dengan Remus Lupin. Gadis ini bukan OC kok, dia karakter asli Harry Potter. Bukan, tentu saja, ini bukan Lily Evans. Jadi siapa dia? baca dong ah.


**Dear My Senior**

By : Remus Black

_**Buku Harian ini milik**_: **N. Tonks** (aku benci nama depanku!!)

**INTERLUDE**

Hal ini sangat menarik.

Sangat menarik untukku karena aku tidak pernah menulis catatan harian seperti ini sebelumnya.

Dulu hal ini kuanggap membosankan karena—coba kau pikir! Kau menulis ulang seluruh kejadian dalam satu hari dan menggeletakkannya begitu saja. Kau tidak mau kalau sampai orang lain membaca _buku harian_mu kan? Yah, itu yang kulihat di film-film muggle.

Tapi kini menulis buku harian adalah hobiku!

Tapi aku tidak mau sembarang tulis. Kejadian baru-baru inilah yang menginspirasiku untuk _mencoba_ menulis.

Buku harian ini khusus kubuat untuk_nya_. 'Kan kutulis segala sesuatu tentang _dia._

_**Tulis dari sini, Tonks!**_

Darimana aku mesti memulai? Oh, sebaiknya kuceritakan dulu siapa _dia._ Yang jelas, dia adalah kakak kelasku di Hogwarts. Ia lebih tua 2 tahun dariku. Ia di asrama yang sama denganku, di Gryffindor. Kau selalu bisa menemukan dia sedang duduk di Ruang Rekreasi dan berkutat dengan segunung buku yang biasa dibawanya. Kurasa dia orang yang gila belajar.

Setiap sore aku pasti menunggunya—bayangkan aku sampai mencatat _semua _jadwal pelajaran yang dia ambil.

Ini hasil pengamatanku :

_Senin Sore – kembali dari Telaah Muggle, membawa alat-alat muggle—tidak jelas itu apa.__ (Siapa yang peduli dengan pelajaran itu??)_

_Selasa Sore – sehabis belajar Arithmancy, Ia akan mendorong lubang lukisan dengan penggaris setinggi bahunya. (Kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan mementung kepala Prof. Vector dengan penggaris sebesar itu.)_

_Rabu Sore – memanjat lubang lukisan, agak terhuyung karena membawa kamus Rune Kuno yang tebal dan berat (UH! Ingin sekali aku membantunya!)_

_Kamis Sore – membawa sebotol salad segar untuk membiakkan Cacing Flobber—kurasa dia habis dari kelas Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. (Argh! Dia peduli pada cacing!)_

_Jumat Sore – menenteng Lunaskop dari kelas Astronomi. (Aww! Manis sekali—rupanya dia mengagumi bulan.)_

Dan kurasa aku tidak memerlukan daftar ini lagi karena aku sudah_ hapal_ isinya. Yah, tinggal menunggunya duduk manis di dekat perapian, dan memandang mata coklatnya menjelajahi setiap halaman buku. _INI YANG KUSUKA!_.

Tapi yang membuatku sedih adalah—nampaknya aku ini bukan apa-apa baginya, _tidak lebih dari sekedar angin lalu_, ouch! Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari balik buku yang kubaca (yang baru-baru ini kusadari bahwa buku tsb. ternyata terbalik).

Melihat sosoknya yang sedang belajar sudah lebih dari sekedar surga dunia—menurutku. Memandang rambut coklatnya yang memantulkan cahaya matahari sore ... lalu, bibir merahnya yang senantiasa bergumam mengikuti isi buku ... melihat tangannya melonggarkan dasi setiap 5 menit sekali ... melihat ujung sepatunya bergerak-gerak mengikuti—kurasa—irama musik yang sedang Ia dengarkan. Dan aku selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan oh-Merlin-tiada-yang-lebih-indah-dari-ini.

HAHAHAHAA!! (kendalikan dirimu, Tonks!)

Oke. Tapi pemandangan yang luar biasa indah itu hanya berlangsung kira-kira 2 jam. Menjelang malam, ruang rekreasi tiba-tiba menjadi penuh—TAPI ADA YANG LEBIH MENYEBALKAN DARI ITU!.

Sirius Black, bersama antek-anteknya datang menghampirinya—MENGHALANGI PANDANGANKU!—dan menunjukku sambil berkata, 'Hei saudaraku yang manis!'.

TIDAK ADA YANG MINTA JADI SAUDARAMU!.

Oh, singkirkan tubuhmu dari Remus Lupin, Sirius. Aku ingin terus memandangnya. JANGAN HALANGI PANDANGANKU!.

SIRIUS BRENGSEK!

Ehm—aku kehilangan kendali.

Tadinya kupikir kalau tindakanku ini agak _kurang waras, _maksudku mana ada orang yang terus-terusan mengamati seseorang sampai segitunya? Lalu, aku menceritakan hal ini pada sahabat terdekatku. Dia bilang kalau aku sedang—er—_jatuh cinta._

Jatuh cinta.

Dengan Remus Lupin.

Lalu aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa _semua _orang yang sedang jatuh cinta akan menjadi seperti diriku, duduk di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama dan memandangi orang yang disukainya terus menerus.

Tapi ternyata tidak kutemukan anak gadis lain seperti diriku, kau tahu, memandangnya seperti maniak dari balik buku terbalik.

Lalu aku menceritakan hal ini pada sahabatku yang satunya lagi. Katanya, aku seperti seorang _stalker, _istilah muggle untuk orang yang selalu membuntuti secara berlebihan.

_Stalker_? Hm—keren juga. Mungkin aku perlu mengganti nama depanku menjadi Stalker Tonks.

Kembali ke topik awal. Oke. Sekarang aku sedang jatuh cinta, dengan Remus Lupin, dan aku membuntutinya sebagai seorang stalker. PUAS??!

Ehm. Tapi ada fakta yang lebih menarik lagi. Aku baru tahu kalau kakak-kelasku-yang-super-lucu itu ternyata—_manusia serigala_.

WOW!

Maka bisa kutarik kesimpulan. Aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan Remus Lupin sang Manusia Serigala dan membuntutinya seperti seorang stalker. Cerdas ...

Istilah _stalker _tidak lagi menarik perhatianku. Terkadang aku ingin menggantinya menjadi—serigala betina.

Stalker Tonks sang Serigala Betina. Wow ...

Satu hal yang sangat menggangguku saat ini adalah, fakta—lagi—bahwa Sirius dan Remus Lupin ternyata bersahabat! Sampai-sampai mereka punya _gank_ sendiri bernama Marauders. Yuck!

Kalau saja tidak ada Sirius, pasti aku akan membeli formulir registrasi keanggotaan Marauders (emang ada ya, Tonks?) walaupun semahal apapun, aku rela asal bisa berada di dekat Remus Lupin—selalu.

Tiba-tiba aku mendapat cara yang lebih efisien daripada mengkhayal tentang formulir registrasi keanggotaan Marauders. Aku sadar bahwa aku adalah _metamorphmagus_! Setelah menyusun rencana semalaman, aku mempersiapkan diri untuk menyamar menjadi orang yang selalu berada di dekatnya—yang selalu menghalangi pandanganku di Ruang Rekreasi. Dialah SIRIUS BLACK!

Aku tak akan pernah lupa hari itu. Perasaanku campur-aduk dibuatnya.

Disuatu siang. Aku melihat Remus Lupin keluar memanjat lubang lukisan—kubuntuti dia. Lalu ia berbelok menuju perpustakaan—kubuntuti juga dia. Setelah satu jam di perpustakaan, Ia berbelok ke arah WC—kubuntuti ... tidak untuk yang satu ini. Kaupikir aku akan menulis sesuatu yang mesum, ya? IYA KAN?!

Tidak .. tidak. Lupakan. Lalu Remus Lupin keluar ke halaman kastil dan memilih tempat duduk _sangat _dipojok, dibawah pohon yang sangat rindang, bahkan orang-orang pun harus mengucapkan mantra _Lumos_ untuk mengetahui _spot_ ini.

Dan aku melihatnya—oh—menyibakkan rambut coklatnya dan mulai membuka buku yang baru saja dipinjamnya. Jari telunjuknya menyusuri halaman (tampaknya sedang mencari daftar isi) dan melongkap beberapa halaman dan langsung membaca. Sesekali Ia menggigiti bibirnya sendiri sambil mengernyit. Jangan—JANGAN GIGITI BIBIR INDAHMU, REMUS LUPIN! Kalau mau, kau bisa menyuruhku menggigitinya ... —ASTAGA, TONKS! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?!

Lalu aku melangkah makin cepat ke arahnya. Tapi cepatnya detak jantungku mengalahkan langkah kakiku.

Lalu aku menyapanya dan—oh, Merlin!—IA MENYAPAKU BALIK!

Tentu saja karena wujudku Sirius ... mengingat ini aku tidak jadi senang.

Tapi, senyumannya yang luar biasa indah itu mengusir ketidaksenanganku dan menyuruhku duduk—disebelahnya. Oh, Merlin ... mimpi apa aku semalam?!

Lalu aku mengobrol dengannya—dengan gaya Sirius pastinya—aku bisa melihat mata indahnya menyipit setiap kali ia tertawa mendengar leluconku. Aduh—jangan lelehkan hatiku dengan tawamu.

Setelah obrolan kami berubah sepenuhnya menjadi lelucon (yang menurutku sudah usang!) Ia terlihat lelah, menyeka matanya dan bersender di bahuku.

UWOO! Merlin, Aku rela menginap di kantor Filch sekarang! Eh—jangan, nanti aku tidak bisa melihat Remus Lupin lagi. HAHA!

Bagai dikendalikan benang yang tak terlihat, jari-jariku mengayun dan mulai membelai rambutnya. Begitu lembut, dan—aku bisa merasakan kulit kepalanya! Terlalu lunak menurutku.

Tetapi ada satu hal lagi membuatku kaget, Ia memegang tanganku yang satunya lagi! Lalu Ia bangkit dan memandangku—entah tatapan macam apa itu. Yang jelas itu membuatku merasa senang seratus kali lipat.

Lalu Ia mendorongku dan tiba-tiba posisinya sudah berada diatasku. Jantungku berdegup tak karuan. Remus Lupin, apa sih yang akan kaulakukan?

Tiba-tiba—lagi—Ia mendekatkan mukanya kearahku, aku bisa melihat matanya yang kekuningan. Dan aku bisa merasakan napasnya pada pipiku, KARENA IA MENCIUMNYA! Oh Merlin, ini membuatku merasa senang seribu kali lipat!

Lalu Ia menggerakkan jari-jari indahnya menyusuri leherku dan melonggarkan ikatan dasiku, membuka dua kancingku dan dalam sekejap aku bisa merasakan bibirnya hinggap disana. Hoho—aku terlalu menikmatinya sampai lupa pada satu hal penting. _Ini tubuh Sirius ..._

OH TIDAK! INI BERARTI ... REMUS LUPIN YANG SELAMA INI KUSUKAI TERNYATA—MENYUKAI SIRIUS?!!

LAGI-LAGI AKU KALAH DARI SIRIUS! BRENGSEK!

Wahai, Remus Lupin yang lucu, dimanakah letak kesempurnaan Sirius Black sampai-sampai _lelaki_ seperti kau juga menyukainya? Oh—Merlin, lebih baik kau mengurungku di kantor Filch daripada harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

Dengan hati hancur, kulingkarkan lenganku dilehernya dan menariknya lebih dekat. Lalu aku mencium bibirnya, mengabaikan sakit di hatiku. Ia membalas ciumanku dan mulai memainkan bibirnya yang indah diatas bibirku—bibir Sirius maksudnya.

Oh—Remus Lupin, berhentilah menciumiku kalau kau berpikir aku adalah Sirius. Aku ingin kau menciumku sebagai seorang Tonks. Kenapa kau bisa menyukai laki-laki macam Sirius sih?!

Lalu Remus Lupin bangkit dan memandangku dengan mata indahnya. Memeluk diriku dan mengajakku untuk kembali ke asrama. Hampir saja aku menerima ajakannya ketika aku ingat bahwa aku masih memakai tubuh Sirius. Membayangkan ada dua Sirius dalam Gryffindor membuatku ingin muntah. Kemudian aku bilang bahwa aku ada urusan dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Aku tidak berani membayangkan Remus Lupin masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor lalu bertemu Sirius yang asli dan berkata, 'Sirius, aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian tadi, aku cinta kamu', sementara Sirius yang asli hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan dasar-banci-kau-sudah-gila-ya.

Wah, kasihan juga tuh ..

Uh, jariku hampir pegal karena menulis.

Yah, jadi, disinilah aku. Kejadian setahun lalu itu masih membekas di pikiranku. Sekarang Remus Lupin sudah lulus, dan kudengar dia tinggal bersama Sirius Black. Hmm ... mungkin sesekali aku perlu mengunjungi mereka dengan alasan mau menengok Sirius sebagai saudara. HAHA! Lalu aku akan mengurung Sirius dalam lemari dan berubah wujud lagi—menjadi Sirius.

Jangan gila, Tonks ...

Huh, nampaknya kedua tanganku sudah tidak mau berkompromi lagi, kalau mereka hidup, mereka pasti akan memantraiku—_Avada Kedavra._

Yay! Seram ..

Ya sudahlah, Selamat malam, buku harianku.

Terima kasih, pena buluku—juga tintaku.

_Tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG :

Selamat malam, monitorku.

Terima kasih, keyboard-ku.

Tanpa kalian, cerita ini hanya tinggal ide.


End file.
